Prue Halliwell (P3HO)
Prue Halliwell is the oldest and most powerful of the Charmed Ones. She is the oldest daughter of Victor Bennett and Patty Halliwell, the older sister of Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, the wife of Bane Jessup, and the mother of Patric and Paul Halliwell. Personality In the beginning, Prue was slightly uptight and prone to anger. She constantly repressed her emotions, causing her to be irritable and sometimes downright mean. This was mainly due to having to help her Grams raise her two sisters, basically sacrificing any childhood she might have. However, after discovering her powers, using telekinesis proved somewhat therapeutic for her, as it allowed her to release her repressed anger, and she started to calm down, and loosen up, joking around with her sisters. Prue is very practical, often thinking ahead and trying to figure out what she is doing before she does it. However, as she loosens up over the series, she starts to go with the flow, being able to come up with a plan on the spot, and really not thinking ahead all that much. After Prue's mother died, she carried around a-lot of emotional baggage, as she was the only sister who was old enough at the time to really remember her. She was the last one of them to speak to her, which made the experience even more painful. However, Prue largely repressed it, which proved unhealthy, as she only properly grieved after an experience with the Angel of Death, twenty-three years later. Also, for almost 20 years she could never say "I love you", as they were the last words she had said to her mother. This also left her with an undying need to protect people, especially if told that she couldn't. She struggled against the Angel of Death, however eventually realized that she couldn’t save every innocent. Due to being the oldest sister, Prue is extremely protective of her family. She will throw herself in harm's way in an instant to save one of her sisters, showing next to no regard for her own safety. She has spent her entire life making sacrifices for the sake of her family, and there is truly nothing in the world she wouldn't give up in order to protect them, showing her immense bravery and loyalty to her family. Prue is very responsible, often sticking by her responsibilities to anyone she makes a commitment to. Even if it means repressing her true desires or thoughts. She eventually grew to repress her inner desires in a rather unhealthy way, to the point where her subconscious took over and used her astral form to act on her inner desires. However, after talking with Phoebe, she manages to get her life together, making time for her duties and her own life. Prue has somewhat of a superiority complex over her sisters, not helped by the fact that she is more powerful than them. While she wouldn't say it outright, she feels as though she is better or stronger than them, even if she might not even realize it. She also sometimes feels as though she must do everything on her own. When infected with sin, her predisposed sin was Pride, which amplified her pride to self-destructive levels. However, after this experience, Prue decided to work on her overconfidence issues. Powers Basic Powers: '''The powers that all magical witches possess. *Spell Casting: The ability to write and cast spells that affect change in the universe. *Potion Making: The ability to brew magical elixirs that can have a variety of mystical effects. *Scrying: The ability to locate lost objects or people by holding a scrying crystal over a map. *Divination: The ability to obtain knowledge and insight through methods such as tea leaves, tarot cards, etc. *Blessing: The ability to bless objects such as potions or crystals and charge them with magic. '''Active Powers: '''These are powers that Prue possesses herself. * Telekinesis: Prue's primary Wiccan power is the power to move objects with her mind. She originally channeled this power through her eyes, but later learned to channel it through her hands. Prue has been able to use this power very proficiently, to the point where she can produce destructive waves of telekinetic force. * Astral Projection: Prue eventually developed the power to project her consciousness into an astral form, essentially allowing her to be in two places at once. However, when she astral projects, she cannot control her physical body, leaving it still and unconscious. * Fading: Prue's third power is the power to teleport from one place to another. She developed this power during a demon attack on the house when she accidentally faded out of the way of an energy ball. Since Leo became mortal, this is the sister's primary mode of transportation. * Telepathy: The last power Prue developed was the power of telepathy. Since her powers relate to telekinetic movement, she is able to move into the minds of others in order to hear their thoughts and communicate with them. She could also use this power to: *Telepathically assault a person's mind and cause them great mental pain *Influence their actions through hypnotic suggestion *Copy and channel the powers of others Relationship with Bane Prue and Bane first met when an assassin called Ms. Hellfire was hired to kill the sisters. Prue decided to impersonate the hitwoman in order to find out who sent her, and she met a suave crimeboss named Bane Jessup, who apparently had a repertoire with Ms. Hellfire. Prue found herself drawn to him, but she found out that he was working for Barbas and saught to kill the Charmed Ones by midnight. Prue kept up the masquerade until Bane found out that the real Ms. Hellfire was dead, and tried to kill Prue himself. However, Prue and her sisters managed to defeat him and had the police arrest him and send him to jail. However, when demons attacked Bane for his knowledge of magic, he escaped prison and kidnapped Prue from her home, seeking her and her sister's help with vanquishing the demon. Though Prue was initially reluctant to trust him, when a demon attacked them to kill Bane, injuring him in the attempt, Prue realized that Bane was being sincere. She agreed to help him, and the two got into a conversation about dreams. Prue began to see goodness in Bane, and the two ended up sleeping together. Prue convinced her sisters to help Bane, insisting that they could trust him. Though Piper and Phoebe were reluctant, Prue's trust of Bane proved justified when he risked his life to save them from the demon, Litvak. However, as Prue had requested, Bane turned himself back into the authorities and returned to prison. Three years after Bane returned to prison, he was parolled and released early for good behavior, and he immediately returned to Prue. Prue was shocked to see him, and, though she obviously still had feelings for him, she rejected the idea of becoming a real couple. However, she agreed to still see him, as a friend, which Bane accepted. However, he still made several attempts at winning her over, and though Prue did feel something for him, she insisted that a relationship between them wouldn't be a good idea. However, after Bane was nearly killed by the Siren after her call attracted both Prue and Bane there, Prue initiated a kiss and agreed to be with him. The two were actually happy for the first few months of their relationship, save for a few perfectly normal lover's spats. However, when Bane finally realized he was totally, head-over-heels in love with Prue, he tried to buy a ring to propose to her. However, he had almost no money, so it took him a long time to pay it off, but eventually he managed to buy the perfect ring. He got Piper and Phoebe to fake "kidnap" Prue and take her to the beach house where he kidnapped her to, where he proposed to her. Prue happily accepted, and the two were married. Around a year after Chris's birth, Prue gave birth to two twins, whom they named Patric and Paul. Relationships with her Family * Piper Halliwell:' Piper is Prue's younger sister. They have always gotten along very well, much better than Prue got along with Phoebe. Growing up, they hung out together a lot, venting to each other, and after they moved out of the manor, they lived together in an apartment. However, they moved back into the house together after their Grams willed it to them. Even after reconciling with Phoebe, Prue remained a little closer to Piper. *' Phoebe Halliwell: Phoebe is Prue's youngest sister. They didn't get along very well growing up. They fought constantly, mostly because Prue found Phoebe to be irresponsible and flighty, while Phoebe thought Prue was too uptight. This tense relationship continued into adulthood, up until Phoebe moved back into the manor with her sisters. However, after discovering their powers, Prue and Phoebe began to bond, becoming closer friends and sisters. Currently, they are very close, though still not quite as close as Prue is to Piper. * Leo Wyatt:' Leo is Prue's brother-in-law through Piper. He was also her Whitelighter for five years. They have a very good relationship, as Prue considers Leo to be like a blood brother to her. Prue has shown several times that she is willing to put her own life in danger to help and protect Leo, just as he does for her and her sisters. *' Jason Dean:' Jason is Prue's brother-in-law through Phoebe. They are much less close than Prue is to Leo, though Prue still cares about Jason. They became closer after Jason lost all of his money and had to move in with the sisters. *' Patric Halliwell:' Patric is the older of Prue's twin sons. Patric and Prue fight constantly, since Prue is a very strict parent, whereas Patric is a very rebellious child. Despite their constant arguments and fighting, Prue really shares a close bond with her son. Fighting seems to be their way of expressing their feelings. *' Paul Halliwell: Paul is the younger of Prue's twin sons. She always seemed to get along better with Paul, as he was much more well-behaved than his brother. Prue often subconsciously compared Patric to Paul while they argued, a fact which grated on Patric's nerves. * Penny Halliwell:' Penny is Prue's grandmother. After her mother died, she raised Prue and her sisters through childhood and adolescence. Prue was very close to her grandmother, whom she called Grams, and who she most likely took her commanding and powerful personality from. Prue was devastated when Grams died. *' Patty Halliwell:' Patty is Prue's mother, who died when she was very young. Prue is the only one of the sisters who was old enough when she died to remember much about her, making her death hardest on Prue. For over twenty years, Prue was unable to say the words ''I love you because they were the last words she spoke to Patty. *''' Victor Bennett:''' Victor is Prue's father, who left her and her sisters not long before Patty died. For most of her life, Prue harbored resentment towards her father for leaving her, becoming angry and resentful at any mention of him. Though she insisted that he was dead to her, it was obvious that he triggered anger in her. However, after over 20 years of absence, Victor visited the girls in 1998. Though Prue was not happy to see him, and was convinced that he was there to steal the Book of Shadows, Victor proved his loyalty to the girls when he saved them from a band of shapeshifters. Though there is still some animosity between them, they manage to maintain a decent father-daughter relationship. Gallery Prue.png Prue j.jpg Pruetjcp4.jpg|Prue and Bane kiss Hqdefault.jpg Fading.png|Prue fades into P3 with Jason Telepathy.png|Prue telepathically attacks Christy Astral projection.png|Prue astral projecting Untitled.png|Prue fends off a demon using her telekinesis 1x03-PrueUpset.jpg Prue-prue-halliwell-6805092-1024-768.jpg blonde-prue.png|Prue when she travels to the future Prue-Halliwell-prue-halliwell-851842_400_383.jpg|Prue as a small child 286937_1250682951465_full.jpg|Prue as a teenager Prue-bane-kiss-goodbye.png|Prue kissing Bane Category:Power of Three Halliwells Only Characters (P3HO) Category:Prue Halliwell Category:Characters Category:Magical Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Witch Characters Category:Halliwell Family Characters Category:Female Characters